


Rewriting

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [23]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Jack requests a change to the apartment's lease renewal contract.





	Rewriting

A knock at the door made Jack wake up from her midday nap on the couch.

“Just a fucking second!” She yelled as she straightened up and made her way to the door. On the other side, the smug face of their landlord looked her up and down.

“How can I help you, Aria?” She stood up straight, clearing her throat. Even Jack knew not to mess with Aria.

“Is Miranda around?” The woman asked.

“No, she’s out with her sister today. Can I help you?” Jack offered.

Aria looked at her for a moment longer and then handed her an envelope. “I was hoping to catch you both together, but I’m sure you two can talk things through.“

The woman waved her fingers as a goodbye and walked away, leaving Jack to stare at the envelope. Stepping back into the apartment, she opened the envelope and found a copy of their lease for the coming year. They were going onto their third year now. Sitting back on the couch, Jack scanned the paperwork for any changes. Nothing worth noting, though she was sure Miranda would still go through it line by line with her later. 

Her eyes fell on the "no pets” clause and an idea came to Jack. Picking up her phone, she dialed Aria’s number.

“This is Aria.”

“It’s Jack, I was looking over the contract and I was wondering if there was a change that could be made to it?”

“What kind of change? Three years with minimal changes, I don’t imagine you want lower rent at this point.”

“No, no. Nothing like that. Actually, it’s something about the pets clause. Maybe we can change it? How bad could a pet be, really? Miranda and I would take good care of the place even with it. Is there any way we can negotiate that?”

Jack was fidgeting with one of their decorative pillows. She was never this nervous about anything, but there was a first time for everything. It was silent over the line for a moment, which only increased her nerves. Were Aria to take unkindly to this, well they might just need a new place all together. Miranda probably wouldn’t even want to room with Jack any longer if she fucked up so incredibly.

“There would have to be a pet deposit fee in place, similar to the parking spot fee. I could edit the contract to reflect that, as well as your complete agreement to responsibility over damages caused by a pet.”

“Seriously?” Jack couldn’t quite believe that had actually worked. “I mean, yeah. That’s totally doable!" 

"I’ll bring an updated lease tomorrow. Goodbye, Jack.”

“Yeah, cool. Thanks, Aria. Seriously.”

After hanging up, Jack leaned back on the couch. She felt triumphant and a little wary of such a good turn of events. Perhaps Aria wasn’t such a bitch as they suspect. Miranda had one hell of another year of lease ahead of her.


End file.
